2EUH Episodio 2: El despertar de Chara
Narradorcete: Saludos, damas y caballeros que han venido a este nuevo episodio. Les estoy agradecido por la gran bienvenida que le dieron a esta serie. Y ahora, sin interferir mas, les dejo con el episodio 2. Espero que sea de su agrado. (Sale el boton de cambio de escena y el narradorcete lo pulsa) Frisk: Bueno... ya me van a dar el alta. Doctora: ¡ Hola, peque! ¿como estas? Frisk: Ahora me encuentro bien. (En la mente de Frisk) Frisk, soy yo, chara. Porfi, ¿me dejas hablar con la doctora? Frisk: ¡No, chara! No puedo permitirte hablar con el doctor. ¡Chara! ¡CHARA! Niño monstruo: A ese crio se le ha ido la olla. Sans: chico, ¿a ti te gustaria que un espiritu te tormente con wigetta y cadaveres? Ese niño: No... odio wigetta por ser fake. Papyrus: ¡SAAAANS! ¡Mira esto! Chara: Wigetta is fake. (Frisk regresa y le mete un tortazo a Chara) Frisk: Quedate ahí, por dios. (En la mente de Frisk) Maldito niño rata... esta me la pagas. Frisk: Vete a tomar fanta, chara. Doctora: frisk, tengo que hablar con tus tios un momento. ¿ puedes esperar un poco? Frisk: ¡Claro que si, doctora! (Fuera de la habitacion) Doctora: Señor sans, sospechamos que Frisk podría sufrir de esquizofrenia. Sans: ¿Esquizofrenia? Nunca nos dijo nada. Papyrus: ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR A FRISK MORIR ASI! Doctora: Tranquilo señor papyrus, no hablamos de ningun tipo de cancer. Sans: Ah, que inocencia tienes, hermanito. Papyrus: ¡SANS! Sans: Digame, doctora. ¿es grave? Doctora: Bueno, hemos notado que pelea con un ser imaginario al que él llama Chara. Sans: Bueno... Yo conocí a un humano llamado chara. Y era un psicópata esquizofrenico, pero esta muerto. Sin embargo Frisk nos dijo que es un espiritu que se metió en su cabeza y que le quiere volver un genocida. Papyrus: ¡Es mas, yo lo vi! Ese rostro completamente macabro con una sonrisa macabra llorando sangre y esas mejillas... Decía "Wigetta is Fake" por alguna extraña razon. Sans: A lo mejor no le gusta el Maincra. Papyrus: Si, tal vez sea... ¡SANS! ¡Ahora no es tiempo de chistes! Sans: Los meteré "Bajo mi piel" Papyrus: ¡Sans, ya basta! Sans: Tienes razon, papyrus. ¿qué tenemos que hacer, doctora? Doctora: De momento tiene que darle unas pastillas cada 8 horas. Si no mejora en una semana, entonces tendremos que ponerlo en observación. (Le da un bote de pastillas a Sans) Sans: De acuerdo, doctora. (La doctora entra en la habitacion donde está Frisk) Doctora: Bueno, Frisk. Ya puedes irte. Frisk: (se levanta) ¡Hasta luego, doctora! (El narradorcete aparece y cambia la escena) Sans: Eh, compi. ¿recuerdas que ibamos a jugar al nuevo juego de final fantasy? Frisk: ¡Si! Sans: Tiene un modo multijugador masivo. ¿que te parece si troleamos a niños rata? Frisk: ¡Yo me uno! (Llaman a la puerta) Sans: Un momento. (Abre la puerta) Undyne: ¡Que pasa, sans! ¿esta papyrus? Sans: ¡Claro! Papyrus, aqui esta undyne, ven pa'ca. Papyrus: OMG! OMG! OMG! Undyne: Bueno, papyrus. He conseguido entradas para el parque de atracciones MTT. Os venis? Los demás: ¡Claro que si! (En el parque de atracciones) Mettaton: Oh, dios. ¡Los perros molestos se han fusionado! Perros molestos: Somos perros que matan y a la vez pueden ser mascotas like a boss. Mettaton: (ve a Frisk) ¡Oh, cari! Necesito ayuda con esos perros. Frisk: Vale. ¿quien tiene una pelota y un portal de Maincra? Sans: ¡Yo! (Sans le da un portal de Maincra y una pelota a Frisk) Frisk: ¡atrapad esto! (Lanza la pelota al portal de Maincra) Perros: ¡La pelota es nuestra, playas! (Se meten en el portal de maincra) Undyne: GET OWNED! (Llueven gafas de Suaj) (Todos se ponen las gafas de Suaj) Todos: LIKE A BOSS (Mientras, en la mente de Frisk) Chara: Leles, ahora a ver como hago pa' que frisk me haga caso. Pewdiepie: NOTICE ME SENPAAAAAAAAI Chara: ¿que cariocas? (Chara mata a Pewdiepie) Chara: A ver... ¿donde estara el botoncito de Youtube para destruirlo y que Frisk me haga caso? (Aparece una lluvia de proyectiles a lo Touhou) Chara: Un dia mato a este crio o cria o lo que narices sea. (Sigue buscando algo con lo que Frisk le haga caso) Chara: Que le den fanta. Voy a ir de tranqui. Vale, sigo siendo genocida, pero prefiero ir de tranqui ahora. (Aparece una figura) Figura: ¡Hola holita, charita! Chara: ¿Flanders? Figura: Eh... ¿no? Chara: ¿que quieres figura de Flanders? Figura: Te digo que sigas siendo genocida, pero de momento no queremos molestar a Frisk. De hecho te encomiendo que si alguna vez esta en problemas, ayudale, ¿ok? Chara: ah... está bien. Te odiare por esto, pero vale. (Mientras tanto en el parque de atracciones MTT) Papyrus: Sans, ¿podemos comer algodon de azucar? Sans: Vale. Undyne: Sans, ¿podemos recoger esa llave de ahi? Sans: Vale. Frisk: Sans, ¿podemos trolear a niños rata? Sans: todo lo haremos en el orden segun se haya preguntado. (Undyne recoge la llave y papyrus compra algodon de azucar) Sans: What the Bone? Frisk: Sans, una cosa. Sans: Dime. Frisk: ¿Crees que chara se ira? (Frisk abraza a Sans) Sans: Tranqui, compi. con algo de diversión te pasará. (Despues en casa de los hermanos esqueleto...) Undyne: ¡Humano, dale a ese con Thundaga o algo! Frisk: Tienes un niño rata de nivel 1 intentando pegarte, ¿what the bone? Papyrus: ¡Si undyne esta al nivel 70! ese crio es un Pringao. Sans: Papyrus, tu sigues atascao a nivel 2 y llevas 124 horas jugando. Papyrus: ¡Porque este juego es super dificil! Frisk: el primer SMB si que es dificil. Undyne: ¡Que basico! No sabeis nada de takeshi's challenge. (Aparece... ¿jontron?) Jontron: Out of this house! Out of this house! (Chara desde la mente de Frisk se asoma) Chara: Creo que debes dejar de ver youtube, Frisk. Frisk: ¡Calla, Chara! ¡Fueeera de mi cabeza! (Papyrus mira la hora) Papyrus: ¡SANS, SANTA MEDULA! Sans: ¡Ahi va, es tarde! Undyne: Tienes razon... me debo ir. Sans. Voy a hacer una lanza de transporte...¿ la mueves a mi casa con magia? Sans: Vale. (Sans transporta a Undyne a su casa) (Papyrus grita desde la habitacion) ¡SAAAAAAANS! ¿DONDE ESTA LA HISTORIA PARA DORMIR? Narradorcete: Bueno, damas y caballeros. Espera que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Muy pronto volveremos con la continuacion de esta historia. De nuevo agradecemos la acogida que tuvo la primera Vez la historia. FIN DEL EPISODIO